Iontophoresis, according to Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary, is defined to be "the introduction, by means of electric current, of ions of soluble salts into the tissues of the body for therapeutic purposes." Iontophoretic devices have been known since the early 1900's. British patent specification No. 410,009 (1934) describes an iontophoretic device which overcame one of the disadvantages of such early devices known to the art at that time, namely the requirement of a special low tension (low voltage) source of current which meant that the patient needed to be immobilized near such source. The device of that British specification was made by forming a galvanic cell from the electrodes and the material containing the medicament or drug to be delivered transdermally. The galvanic cell produced the current necessary for iontophoretically delivering the medicament. This ambulatory device thus permitted iontophoretic drug delivery with substantially less interference with the patient's daily activities.
More recently, a number of United States patents have issued in the iontophoresis field, indicating a renewed interest in this mode of drug delivery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,755 issued to Vernon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,359 issued to Jacobsen et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,545 issued to Wilson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,878 issued to Jacobsen disclose examples of iontophoretic devices and some applications thereof. The iontophoresis process has been found to be useful in the transdermal administration of meicaments or drugs including lidocaine hydrochloride, hydrocortisone, fluoride, penicillin, dexamethasone sodium phosphate, insulin and many other drugs. Perhaps the most common use of iontophoresis is in diagnosing cystic fibrosis by delivering pilocarpine salts iontophoretically. The pilocarpine stimulates sweat, production; the sweat is collected and analyzed for its chloride content to detect the presence of the disease.
In presently known iontophoretic devices, at least two electrodes are used. Both of these electrodes are disposed so as to be in intimate electrical contact with some portion of the skin of the body. One electrode, called the active or donor electrode, is the electrode from which the ionic substance, medicament, drug precursor or drug is delivered into the body by iontophoresis. The other electrode, called the counter indifferent, inactive or return electrode, serves to close the electrical circuit through the body. In conjunction with the patient's skin contacted by the electrodes, the circuit is completed by connection of the electrodes to a source of electrical energy, e.g., a battery. For example, if the ionic substance to be delivered into the body is positively charged (i.e., a cation), then the anode will be the active electrode and the cathode will serve to complete the circuit. If the ionic substance to be delivered is negatively charged (i.e., an anion), then :he cathode will be the active electrode and the anode will be the counter electrode.
Alternatively, both the anode and cathode may be used to deliver drugs of opposite charge into the body. In such a case, both electrodes are considered to be active or donor electrodes. For example, the anode can deliver a positively charged ionic substance into the body while the cathode can deliver a negatively charged ionic substance into the body.
It is also known that iontophoretic delivery devices can be used to deliver an uncharged drug or agent into the body. This is accomplished by a process called electroosmosis. Electroosmosis is the transdermal flux of liquid solvent (e.g., the liquid solvent containing the uncharged drug or agent ) which is induced by the presence of an electric field imposed across the skin by the donor electrode. As used herein, the terms "iontophoresis" and "iontophoretic" refer to (1) the delivery of charged drugs or agents by electromigration, (2) the delivery of uncharged drugs or agents by the process of electric osmosis, (3) the delivery of charged drugs or agents by the combined processes of electromigration and electroosmosis, and/or (4) the delivery of a mixture of charged and uncharged drugs or agents by the combined processes of electromigration and electroosmosis.
Furthermore, existing iontophoresis devices generally require a reservoir or source of, the beneficial agent (which is preferably an ionized or ionizable agent or a precursor of such agent) to be iontophoretically delivered into the body. Examples of such reservoirs or sources of ionized or ionizable agents include a pouch as described in the previously mentioned Jacobsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,878, or a pre-formed gel body as described in Webster U.S. Patent No. 4,383,529 and Ariura et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,570. Such drug reservoirs are electrically connected to the anode or the cathode of an iontophoresis device to provide a fixed or renewable source of one or more desired agents.
More recently, iontophoretic delivery devices have been developed in which the donor and counter electrode assemblies have a "multi-laminate" construction. In these devices, the donor and counter electrode assemblies are formed of multiple layers of (usually) polymeric matrices, for example, Parsi U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,049 discloses a donor electrode assembly having hydrophilic polymer based electrolyte reservoir and drug reservoir layers, a skin-contacting hydrogel layer, and optionally one or more semipermeable membrane layers. Sibalis U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,689 discloses in FIG. 6 an iontophoretic delivery device having a donor electrode assembly comprised of a donor electrode (204), a first drug reservoir (202), a semipermeable membrane layer (200), a second drug reservoir (206), and a microporous skin-contacting membrane (22'). The electrode layer can be formed of a carbonized plastic, metal foil or other conductive films such as a metallized mylar film. In addition, Ariura et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,570 discloses a device wherein the electrode assemblies include a conductive resin film electrode layer, a hydrophilic gel reservoir layer, a current distribution and conducting layer and an insulating backing layer. Ariura et al disclose several different types of electrode layers including an aluminum foil electrode, a carbon fiber non-woven fabric electrode and a carbon-containing rubber film electrode.
Transdermal iontophoretic delivery devices having electrodes composed of electrochemically inert materials, as well as devices having electrodes composed of electrochemically reactive materials are known. Examples of electrochemically inert electrode materials include platinum, carbon, gold and stainless steel. The prior art has also recognized that the electrochemically reactive electrode materials are in many cases preferred from the standpoint of drug delivery efficiency and pH stability. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,787; 4,747,819 and 4,752,285 all disclose iontophoretic electrodes composed of materials which are either oxidized or reduced during operation of the device. Particularly preferred electrode materials include silver as the anodic electrode, and silver chloride as the cathodic electrode.
Others have suggested using biomedical electrodes having current distribution members composed of a rubber or other polymer matrix loaded with a conductive filler such as powdered metal. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,745. Such films however, have several disadvantages. First, as the metal particle loading in a polymer matrix approaches about 65 vol %, the matrix begins to break down and becomes too brittle to be handled. Even at metal particle loadings only about 50 to 60 vol %, the films produced are extremely rigid and do not confirm well to non-planar surfaces. This is a particular disadvantage when designing an electrode adapted to be worn on the skin or a mucosal membrane. An iontophoretic electrode adapted to be worn on a body surface must have sufficient flexibility to Contour itself to the natural shape of the body surface to which it is applied.
The drug and electrolyte reservoir layers of iontophoretic delivery devices have been formed of hydrophilic polymers. See for example, Ariura et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,570; Webster U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,529 and Sasaki U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,164. There are several reasons for using hydrophilic polymers. First, water is the preferred solvent for ionizing many drug salts. Secondly, hydrophilic polymer components i.e., the drug reservoir in the donor electrode and the electrolyte reservoir in the counter electrode) can be hydrated while attached to the body by absorbing water from the skin (i.e., through transepidermal water loss or sweat) or from a mucosal membrane (e.g., by absorbing saliva in the case of oral mucosal membranes). Once hydrated, the device begins to deliver ionized agent to the body. This enables the drug reservoir to be manufactured in a dry state, giving the device a longer shelf life.
Hydrogels have been particularly favored for use as the drug reservoir matrix and electrolyte reservoir matrix in iontophoretic delivery devices, in part due to their high equilibrium water content and their ability to quickly absorb water. In addition, hydrogels tend to have good biocompatibility with the skin and with mucosal membranes. In spite of these advantages however, hydrogels and other hydrophilic polymer components are difficult to laminate to other components of the delivery system. For example, when utilizing a drug reservoir matrix or an electrolyte reservoir matrix composed of a hydrophilic polymer, the matrix begins to swell as it absorbs water from the skin. In the case of hydrogels, the swelling is quite pronounced. Typically, the drug or electrolyte reservoir is in either direct contact, or contact through a thin layer of an electrically conductive adhesive, with an electrode. Typically, the electrode is composed of metal (e.g., a metal foil or a thin layer of metal deposited on a backing layer) or a hydrophobic polymer containing a conductive filler (e.g., a hydrophobic polymer loaded with carbon fibers and/or metal particles). The electrodes (i.e., either metal electrodes or hydrophobic polymers containing a conductive filler), on the other hand, do not absorb water and tend not to swell. The different swelling properties of the hydrophilic reservoirs and the electrodes results in separation along their contact surfaces. In severe cases, this separation can result in the complete loss of electrical contact between the electrode layer and the reservoir layer resulting in an inoperable device.
In general, the greater the number of layers in a multi-laminate type electrode assembly, the greater is the likelihood of a system failure due to loss of:electrical contact between adjacent electrode assembly layers. Furthermore, the greater the number of electrode assembly layers, the more complicated the assembling/manufacturing process wherein each of the individual layers must be consecutively laminated, one onto the next.